disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristoff
Kristoff Bjorgman is the tritagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is a courageous mountain man that becomes a companion of the fearless Princess Anna during her quest to find her sister Elsa the Snow Queen. He is voiced by Jonathan Groff. Background Official D23 website :Our character Kristoff (voiced by Glee's Jonathan Groff) is a mountain man. He's a rugged individualist and a kind of a loner. He's his own man and the guy who feels he doesn't need anyone in his life... Sven can get along just fine—thank you very much. He is an ice harvester. And in cold regions where we visited there are people just like farmers who harvest ice from frozen lakes. They cut it out and place it on long flatbeds and put it in storage. And that's how our film actually opens—we see the ice harvesters at work and we meet, at that time, a very young Kristoff and Sven. He's 8 years old and he's learning the trade from the adult ice harvesters. We see a baby Sven with him, too, who's trying to tow his own block of ice with the big guys. Kristoff is such a loner that he is reluctant when Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell from ''Forgetting Sarah Marshall) asks him to help her navigate the mountain terrain to find her sister. But he knows the area better than anybody else, so he agrees.https://d23.com/inspiration-for-frozen-disney-animation/ D23 website Official Disney Bio :''Kristoff is a true outdoorsman. He lives high up in the mountains where he harvests ice and sells it to the kingdom of Arendelle. Rough around the edges, Kristoff's the strong, no-nonsense type, who follows his own set of rules. He may seem like a loner, but he always has his best friend by his side—a loyal and extremely mangy reindeer named Sven. Personality Having spent many years of his life without any real contact outside of the trolls and Sven, Kristoff is a bit of an individualist and acts as a loner. He can also be rather grumpy and selfish at times, as well as a bit lazy. But with all these flaws comes a heart of gold as well, as the ice harvester has shown multiple times throughout the film that he has a loving heart and deeply cares for those who treat him with love and sympathy in return, such as Sven, the trolls and later Anna. His relationship with Sven is a perfect example of his soft side, as he's shown to put Sven over anyone else, going as far as to only saving Sven's carrots when his sleigh was seconds away from being destroyed, leaving the other much needed equipment aboard, feeling that Sven's happiness and health is far more important. Kristoff is also known for doing voice-overs for Sven, being able to understand the reindeer's thoughts via his expressions, and decided to simply speak for him when they have conversations. They also share a "duet" together; their nightly lullaby. And according to the lyrics of the lullaby "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People", Kristoff apparently had a distrust towards others, believing people will only hurt, cheat and curse him and that they're all bad, explaining his loner lifestyle. Kristoff's loving side is brightly showcased during his time with Anna. Throughout the start of the adventure, Kristoff shows disinterest in going to find Elsa or assisting Anna in conquering the mountains, but soon comes around through the "persuasion" of Sven. And as the journey continues, Kristoff grows attached to Anna's fun-loving and sweet ways, becoming very loyal to her and protective of her. By the end of the film, Kristoff and Anna fall in love completely, though the mountain man shows to be quite the shy, awkward one around his sweetheart, once again showing his softer side. Physical description Kristoff is a rugged, handsome 21-year old man. It is worth mentioning that his build is a distinct variation on most Disney Heroes. Hans is a perfect example of the traditional stature. On the flip side, Kristoff has broad shoulders and a muscular build. His build is a realistic consequence of his rough life as a mountain-dwelling ice harvester. He has blond hair (more golden than Anna's, but not as pale as Elsa's) which is later described as "unmanly" by the trolls (in the song "Fixer Upper"). He also has light brown eyes and (like almost every character in the film) fair skin with a few freckles across his nose. His nose is quite big and his cheeks tend to redden a lot, either from the cold or embarrassment. At the beginning of the film (when he is a child), his outfit consists of a royal purple long-sleeved shirt, dark trousers and a purple sash. When we next see him as an adult, he is wearing a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy (purplish-brown) collar and a blue patch on his right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat (which he later gives to Anna when she is freezing to death) and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. At the end of the film, he wears pretty much the same outfit, minus the thick tunic and gloves, because it has become much warmer. Appearances ''Frozen Kristoff's Beginnings At the start of the film, the orphan Kristoff is seen as an apprentice to ice harvesters as a young boy (he is 8 years old at this point, according to Disney). He is trying to learn their ways however he can as he tries to harvest ice himself, along with his reindeer calf Sven. On one fateful day, Kristoff is falling behind the other harvesters when he notices a pair of horses rush by him at high speed, the grass freezing behind one of them. He is unaware that the Curious, Kristoff follows them into a clearing and discovers the trolls. He and Sven watch from a distance as the elder troll Pabbie heals Anna by erasing her memories of Elsa's ice powers. As they spy, they are discovered by one of the trolls, Bulda, and she decides to take in the two orphans. From there, Kristoff and Sven became family with the trolls, officially taking residence in their valley. Thirteen years later, Kristoff and Sven sell ice in Arendelle for business, and are seen out in the village during Princess Elsa's coronation after the death of the original monarchs. Whilst the kingdom is abuzz with excitement and festivities, Kristoff is there to do business with his ice. He isn't attending the party at the castle; that's only for royalty and other VIPs. Meeting Anna Kristoff isn't seen again until later, after Elsa freezes the kingdom. He arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and runs into Anna for the first time in 13 years while buying rope, an ax, and carrots for Sven after experiencing a rough blizzard in the North Mountain, completely covered in a layer of ice and snow - he's so bundled up that only his eyes are visible, and later the bottom half of his face when he lowers his neckerchief. However, while Anna realizes that the blizzard is Elsa, Kristoff gets into an argument with Oaken when he doesn't have enough money for all of his items, and calls Oaken a crook, causing an upset Oaken to toss him out. Kristoff decides to crash in a nearby shed with Sven for the night until Anna buys him the items he wanted, plus a winter outfit for herself, and asks him to guide her to the North Mountain. He says no at first, but after Anna tosses him the stuff he wanted to buy, he agrees to take her in the morning, but she demands they leave in that moment, which he agrees to after she reveals that she has also purchased Sven's carrots. The Journey The trio head off as Anna explains her desire to marry Hans even though they just met that day. Kristoff argues about this, as he doesn't understand how a girl can marry someone she just met. Then they are chased by wolves, and are about to fall off a cliff, but Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven's back and cuts the rope to the sleigh, causing them to jump to the other side safely, but Kristoff's sleigh, along with nearly all their supplies, falls to the bottom and catches fire (most likely from the sleigh's lantern). Kristoff looks sad, and mentions to himself that he "just paid it off" before Anna pulls him up. Feeling bad about causing him to lose his sled and nearly killing the three of them, Anna tells Kristoff that she will buy him a new sled and that he doesn't have to help her anymore. Kristoff is about to abandon her, but Sven "talks" to him (telling Kristoff that if he doesn't help Anna, she will die, and he won't get his new sled if she's dead) and urges him to continue the journey with her. Finding the Snow Queen .]] The group then stumble upon a talking snowman named Olaf, and are freaked out by him. They ask him if he knows where to find Elsa, which he does. Olaf then sings and tells them that he dreams of doing things in summer. Kristoff states that "I'm gonna tell him" that snow melts in summer, but Anna tells him "Don't you dare!". Olaf then leads them to Elsa's palace. Kristoff stares at the ice palace, and is overwhelmed by it, awestruck by how beautiful and complex the ice palace is. Olaf, Sven and Kristoff (who is extremely reluctant about not seeing the rest of this amazing structure) wait outside while Anna tries to convince Elsa to come back. Elsa, worried about harming her sister, refuses, and tells her to run Arendelle while she lives alone and free in the mountains. Anna, however, informs her that she had accidentally set off an eternal winter in the kingdom, and as she tries to convince Elsa that she can undo it, Elsa creates a snowstorm inside and accidentally strikes Anna, freezing her heart. Elsa then orders her sister to leave again, and creates Marshmallow to throw her, Kristoff and Olaf out. Anna angers the snow monster, and it chases them from the palace and over a cliff. The group land softly in the snow below. As Kristoff helps Anna up, he notices that her hair is turning white. Realizing that Elsa struck her again, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. Family Reunion Along the way there, Kristoff starts showing great worry and care for Anna, and unknowingly falls in love with her. Upon their arrival, Kristoff begins talking to the trolls, who, at the moment, look like normal boulders. Olaf and Anna are both put off by this strange behavior, but then the trolls reveal themselves properly, and start greeting Kristoff. After exchanging pleasantries, Kristoff inquires as to the whereabouts of Grand Pabbie, and learns that he's currently asleep. They then notice Anna and Olaf. Kristoff's adoptive mother - Bulda - immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance, with Kristoff catching her in his arms and anxiously informing the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie, although he is powerful, is unable to heal her, and he tells them that unless Anna can perform an act of true love, she'll freeze and die. Bulda believes the act of true love would perhaps be "true love's kiss," which prompts Kristoff to take Anna back to Arendelle so she may receive a kiss from Hans, her supposed true love. They reach Arendelle, and Kristoff sadly relinquishes her to Hans' care, believing that she will be truly happy with him. He then rides off, away from Arendelle, visibly gloomy and sad. Race Back to Arendelle Unbeknownst to him, Hans doesn't really love Anna, as he was only using her to become the king of Arendelle. Kristoff heads out of Arendelle, and Sven tries to convince him to go back, but Kristoff believes that Anna already has a true love and doesn't need him. Meanwhile, Olaf who got separated from the group, finds Anna lying in the library freezing, and he starts a fire for the princess. Back with Kristoff and Sven, the reindeer starts pushing Kristoff back towards Arendelle. When Kristoff sees a giant snowstorm (created by a frightened Elsa), he realizes that Anna is in danger, and he and Sven quickly rush back to save her. Olaf sees the two heading back, and tells Anna that Kristoff is the one that truly loves her, and it's his kiss that can save her. Meanwhile, Hans informs the visiting dignitaries that Elsa killed Anna, and before she died, they married, making him the king. The lie is consumed, and Hans gains the throne. Needing her killed to put an end to the winter, Hans follows the queen into the fjord as she tries to return to her ice palace. Anna and Olaf arrive in the fjord as well, but Elsa's mounting fear causes a harsh blizzard, speeding up Anna's dying process. Summer Returns Anna spots Kristoff from a distance, but she notices Hans and Elsa not too far away as well, where the evil prince is seconds away from murdering the Snow Queen with his sword. Sacrificing her life for her sister, Anna leaps to the rescue and puts herself between Elsa and Hans, freezing to death seconds before the sword hits her. The sword shatters against Anna's frozen hand, and Hans is knocked out from the impact just as Elsa realizes what happened. She tearfully mourns her sister, as Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, who have just arrived, watch sadly from a distance. However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love (for her sister), and she is soon revived from her death, much to everyone's complete joy. Along with Anna's revival comes the entire kingdom's thawing when Elsa realizes she needs to harness the power of love to end the eternal winter. As Hans awakens, Kristoff's ready to beat him up for what he did. But Anna stops him (while assuring him that she'll handle this) and punches Hans herself, knocking him overboard. After peace is restored to the kingdom, Anna leads a blindfolded Kristoff to the docks. She removes the blindfold, and Kristoff sees a new sleigh promised by Anna. Kristoff attempts to deny the offer, but Anna tells him that there is no taking back, as Elsa has named him the "official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." When asked by Anna whether he loves it, Kristoff joyously picks Anna up and spins her round, overjoyed to the point he wants to kiss Anna, but becomes embarrassed and puts her down. Anna kisses him on the cheek, and allows Kristoff to do so for real, then Kristoff kisses Anna properly, finally initiating their relationship. Kristoff is last seen skating with Sven, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and the others during the finale after Elsa creates an ice skating rink in the castle courtyard, celebrating her return as queen, as well as the return of summer. Frozen Fever Kristoff is set to appear in the upcoming animated short, as the one of the primary protagonists. In this story, Kristoff is assisting Elsa in throwing a celebration in honor of Anna's birthday. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time Kristoff appears in the fourth season of ''Once Upon a Time along with Anna and Elsa and is played by actor Scott Michael Foster. Past timeline Taking place two years after the events of the film, Kristoff and Anna are engaged to be married. After discovering their parents were heading off to a land known as Mist Haven for an unspecified reason revolving Elsa, Anna boards a ship heading for the mysterious land alone, leaving Kristoff behind to both keep Elsa company and keep her distracted. After searching for Anna for a short while, Elsa confronts Kristoff and Sven on her whereabouts. Kristoff attempts to hold the fort, but Elsa eventually realizes the truth and heads out to Arendelle's port in order to stop her sister from journeying off alone. Kristoff follows behind, but by the time they arrive, Anna has already departed. A worried Elsa begins to stress over the situation, but Kristoff assures her Anna is capable, never gives up on the ones she loves, and will be just fine throughout her adventure. Though Elsa is still suspicious of Mist Haven, since she never heard of such a place before, Kristoff explained to her that she might know it better by what the land's inhabitants call it, which turns out to be the Enchanted Forest. It was revealed that when Anna arrived at the said destination, she met an old acquaintance of Kristoff, a farm boy and shepard named David, the future Prince Charming. Some times during Anna's quest in the Enchanted Forest, Elsa begins to feel worried for her sister's safety. Kristoff, however, is confident that Anna will be fine. When one of the scouts reported that Hans and his twelve brothers are approaching Arendelle from the Southern Mountains, Kristoff offers to sneak into the mountains to spy on them, only for Elsa to insist that, as the ruling Queen of Arendelle, she should handle the situation herself. Nevertheless, Kristoff decides to go against her decision and sneak into the Southern Mountains with Sven. He managed to find their campsite and eavesdrop on the princes' new plan to take over Arendelle. He returns to Elsa and informed her that they are planning to use a special urn that can trap people like Elsa with magical powers. He suggested to have a few soldiers accompanied him to the North Valley to find and destroy the urn before Hans and his brothers find it first. On Elsa's insistent, he should take only her. They travel to the North Valley, where the urn is hidden in a cave. Though they managed to found the urn, they can't decide either on Kristoff's advice to destroying it or Elsa's decision to use it to find other people with magical powers like her. Before they can decide, Hans and three of his brothers arrived and surround them. Though they managed to fend off the brothers, Hans holds Kristoff hostage and demands Elsa to surrender the urns, or he will kill Kristoff. Elsa desperately gives Hans the urn, and tells Kristoff to go find Anna and save Arendelle. After being now held captive by one of his brothers, Kristoff could only watch as Hans uncaps the urn and pours out a living white liquid substance that will trap Elsa. However, instead of latching on to Elsa, the liquid moves to a isolated spot next to her and morph into the Snow Queen. Kristoff and Elsa witness the Snow Queen turns Hans into an ice statue, as the result of his insult in calling Elsa a monster, while his brothers flee the scene. Though the Snow Queen is wary of Kristoff, Elsa convinced her that he is her ally. Prior to Anna's return from the Enchanted Forest, Kristoff tries to get a moody Sven to eat his carrots. Exasperated, he wonders out loud what's wrong with him. Anna then appears at the stable's doorway, having returned from her trip through her temporary control of Rumplestiltskin's dagger, and suggest that the reindeer probably missed her. Overjoyed by her return, Kristoff embraces Anna in a hug and they share a kiss. Anna then tells him about her trip, in that her parents really did went out of fear of Elsa's powers and desperately trying to find a way to rid her of them. She shows him the box that contains the sorcerer's hat, which had the ability to absorb magical powers, that her parents wanted to take away Elsa's magic with. When he asks what she intends to tell Elsa, Anna admit she is not sure what to tell her sister of the discovery. Later, Anna was discussing with Kristoff about her introduction to the Snow Queen, Ingrid, revealed to be her and Elsa's aunt. Though doubtful about Ingrid's family ties, since she isn't found in any of the family portraits or records, Anna decides to visit Grand Pabbie and ask him about her parents' past connection with Ingrid. Kristoff talks about Anna's decision to withhold the truth, concerning what her parents did in the Enchanted Forest, from Elsa until the time is right, which he supports. Unbeknownst to either one of them, Ingrid has been eavesdropping on the conversation. After Anna was imprisoned by Ingrid, who accused her of wanting to use the sorcerer's hat to remove Elsa's powers, Elsa would free her and they would plan to find the urn to imprison her, which is hidden somewhere in Ingrid's old room. The sisters would then search room for the urn, while Kristoff is put on lookout duty. After Anna is released from Ingrid's magic spell, where she unexpectedly imprisoned Elsa in the urn while blinded by her anger, the Snow Queen furiously moves to choke her only to be stopped by an intervening Kristoff, armed with his ice pick. Kristoff and Anna can only stand idly by as Ingrid, after being consumed with disgust and remarks how the two are looking at her like a monster, turns the couple into frozen statues as Arendelle itself also ices over. Present timeline 30 years after being frozen in a state of suspended animation, Kristoff, Anna, and the kingdom of Arendelle finally thawed out as the result of Ingrid casting her Spell of Shattered Sight in Storybrooke. While they were discussing on rescuing Elsa from Rumplestiltskin, they were confronted by an unfrozen Hans and his brothers, who had just declared Arendelle as his kingdom. Feigning that Anna had dethrone her sister, Hans had the couple arrested for treason, but Kristoff and Anna, after pretending they surrender, managed to fight their way out and escape. After escaping the castle, Kristoff and Anna decide to go to the pirate Blackbeard to look for the wishing star. When they get to Blackbeard, they say they will pay for the wishing star in his weight in gold. Hans and his brothers suddenly appear and tell Anna and Kristoff that the whole thing was a set up. Hans then had the two tied up and placed in a large trunk, where he had them toss overboard at the bottom of a spot in the sea called Poseidon's Boneyard, where Anna and Elsa's parent died several years prior. Though the trunk is filling up with water fast, Kristoff managed to free himself and Anna from the binds. Thinking this is the end for them, Anna begin reciting her marriage vows to him. He assures her that they will marry once they escape. With the trunk almost completely filled up with water, they proclaim their love for each other and prepare to meet their fate. Fortunately, through Elsa wishing that she could know what happened to her sister and that she could see her again, the trunk they're in are magically transported to Storybrooke. After reuniting with Elsa, and meeting Emma, the group heads to Granny's Diner so the fairies can make a spell with Anna's hair, who had been effected by the Spell of Shattered Sight earlier, to counter Ingrid's imminent curse, but surprisingly find no one there, since Killian Jones, who is under the control of Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin's Storybroooke counterpart), captured the fairies. The four head to the sheriff's office where David reunites with Kristoff and Anna and gives each other hugs. David introduces the couple to his family: his wife Snow, their baby son Neal, & their daughter Emma, whom he and Anna had met earlier when they arrived in town. With the curse due to happen at any moment, Elsa helps Kristoff handcuffs himself to the sheriff's desk, and Emma reluctantly lock her parents in separate cells and takes her baby brother to protect him. Finally, the inhabitants of Storybrooke brace themselves as the curse falls upon the town and begins to take its effect. Although Anna, Elsa and Emma will be immune to the curse, Kristoff, after trying to resist, looks at Anna one last time before he's being effected. Disney Parks Kristoff appears briefly in the Disney California Adventure nighttime spectacular World of Color, seen being pulled in a sleigh along with Anna, Olaf and Sven. However, he is currently not available for meet-and-greets; when asked about him, Anna and Elsa mention that he is back in Arendelle. However, on July 5, 2014, Kristoff made his Disney theme park debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during the Frozen Summer Fun event. Here, Kristoff appears in the Frozen Royal Welcome introductory parade, the Frozen Sing Along show (where the story of the film is told with live accompaniment in the form of Kristoff, Anna and Elsa) and the finale fireworks display. Kristoff will also take part in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade in 2014. Relationships Anna Initially, Kristoff only accompanied Anna on her quest to bring her sister home because Anna paid him with a pickaxe, rope and bag of carrots that he wanted but couldn't afford himself because of Oaken. When they first started their journey together, Anna explained to him how Elsa froze Arendelle, and Kristoff found Anna's hasty engagement to Hans very ludicrous, and even questioned her judgement and how well she knew Hans. He was also annoyed when he lost his sled due to having to accompany Anna on her adventure, and only continued to accompany her after Sven convinced him that he wouldn't get a new sled if she were to die out in the wilderness by herself. However, as the two spent time together as well as that he began to see more of her fiery and sweet personality, he became smitten with her, and it seemed reciprocated, but both continued to deny and ignore this because of Anna's previous engagement to Hans. This became apparent throughout their journey, and more apparent as Kristoff was tending to her while her health was deteriorating due to Elsa's curse and they reached the troll cave, where the trolls teased the two about their relationship and even tried to wed them. When Kristoff managed to return Anna to the castle, he was clearly still worried about her health and heartbroken over having lost Anna to Hans. Unfortunately, he was too dense to realize his feelings until Sven helped him. Suddenly, as the storm worsened around the castle, Kristoff realized that Anna was in trouble and tried to get to her. As the two were about to reach each other when Elsa's storm froze, Anna decided to go save Elsa from Hans instead. As soon as Anna shielded Elsa with her body, the curse took full effect and froze Anna entirely, killing her as she took her final breath. Kristoff mourned over Anna's death as Elsa hugged her younger sister's frozen body while sobbing, but soon became overjoyed when he saw that she was revived due to her act of true love by saving her older sister. Elsa then unthawed Arendelle with the power of true love. When Hans woke up after being knocked unconscious, Kristoff was angry enough over Hans' behavior and almost clobbered him. However, Anna stopped him so she could confront and punch Hans herself. After Elsa stopped the eternal winter, and summer finally returned to the kingdom, Anna gave Kristoff a new sled to replace the old one that was destroyed, and he was so happy that he stated that he could kiss her and even asked her permission to do so. It is then shown that Kristoff is the shy one in their relationship as he becomes awkward about what he says, and it is Anna who instigates the kiss. The two finally share a true love's first kiss, and enjoy skating with Elsa, Olaf, Sven and the townspeople as the film ends. Sven Sven is Kristoff's pet and best friend. They have known each other since childhood and are inseparable. Kristoff has a strange habit of speaking for Sven in a silly voice, but Sven doesn't seem to mind. Kristoff loves Sven a lot, and always make sure he has enough food to eat (carrots), even though they share their food with each other most of the time. Kristoff can understand what Sven is saying, which is why he does voice-overs for Sven and Sven often acts as his conscience, being the one to convince Kristoff to continue accompanying Anna on her journey so she wouldn't freeze to death, and Kristoff could get a new sled from her. Sven was also smart enough to realize Kristoff's feelings for Anna and tried to convince Kristoff to realize his feelings for her. When Sven and Kristoff were rushing to get to Anna, Sven accidentally fell into the river. Despite needing to get to Anna immediately, he looked back and waited a few moments to make sure Sven was alright before he rushed back to save Anna, indicating how much he cares for Sven. Kristoff seems protective of his friend, as when Anna and Sven approached the end of a cliff and Anna told him to jump, Kristoff said she couldn't tell Sven what to do and only he could, and then proceeded to tell Sven to jump. He also told Olaf not to talk to his friend demeaningly, even showing hints of jealously towards others who make an attempt to befriend him. Though Sven can at times be annoyed by Kristoff's selfishness, and Kristoff hates it when Sven acts as his conscience, Kristoff and Sven are very close and treat each other more like equals and siblings rather than a traditional master/pet relationship, with both caring for the other's happiness. Olaf Kristoff and Olaf have somewhat of a good friendship and are friendly towards each other. At first, Kristoff calls him creepy, and is confused by the fact that Olaf (being a living, breathing frozen substance) would dream about summer and being in heat itself. He wants to break the ice and tell the happy snowman that his dream might not be all what he thinks it's cracked up to be, but Anna stops him by smacking him in the arm and scolding him. Kristoff still believes that somebody has to tell Olaf the truth about his dream eventually, but doesn't try to proceed to do it himself. However, he seemed to hold no animosity or dislike towards the snowman. He also warned Olaf to be careful and not be seen when they rushed back to the kingdom, possibly out of concern for Olaf since people might get frightened by him and attempt to harm him. Olaf also seems to consider Kristoff a good friend, despite the fact that during their first meeting, he called Kristoff "a funny looking donkey". For example, Olaf showed concern for Anna and Kristoff, and told them to run while he tried unsuccessfully to distract and hold off Marshmallow, indicating that Olaf cared for their safety and that Olaf considered Kristoff a good friend as he wanted to save him. He also told Anna that Kristoff loved Anna, and that his act of returning her to Hans to save her was an act of true love, showing that he understood Kristoff well enough to become aware of his feelings for Anna. However, Olaf did think Kristoff was crazy for a moment when Kristoff brought everyone to his family of "rocks", and warned Anna to run before his family of rocks revealed themselves to the group. Although they don't interact much in the film, it would seem that Kristoff sees Olaf as a good friend and vice versa, which is made stronger by their equal love for Anna. Elsa the Snow Queen Although she had very little interaction with Kristoff in the film (including after she struck Anna in the heart with her powers and the ending), it is enough to show that although she was scared and wary to see him at first, as she was with pretty much everyone, she ultimately comes to accept him after knowing what he did for her sister. When Kristoff attempted to confront Hans for trying to kill the two sisters, Elsa seems touched by Kristoff's protectiveness over her and Anna. She even gives him the title "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" so he can be with Anna. It is also shown that Kristoff does care about Elsa to some extent, as he attempted to confront Hans for trying to kill her and Anna. It is worth noting that he was presumably the first person to learn about Elsa's powers aside from her family. In the film's novelization and coloring book, Kristoff saved Elsa by knocking out Hans. Trolls When Kristoff and Sven were kids, they were orphans (what happened to their biological parents is unknown) until the Trolls took them in. Judging by how happy the trolls were when Kristoff and Sven came home, they obviously love the two, and think of them as family. Hans When he first heard of Hans, Kristoff questioned Anna's judgment for agreeing to marry a man that she had just met. However, since he had never personally met Hans, he had no actual opinion of him, although he did seem to find it suspicious that Hans would propose to Anna so quickly, questioning his character and how he viewed Anna. Nonetheless, Kristoff understood Anna's feelings for him, and for this reason could not understand (or possibly did not want to admit) his feelings for her so she could be happy with Hans. Later on, Kristoff brought Anna back to Hans so that he could cure her frozen heart, not knowing about Hans' true nature. This broke his heart, but he believed Anna would be happier with Hans than with him. He appears to be aware of his betrayal, because when Elsa had finished thawing the kingdom, Kristoff was about to confront Hans, but Anna stopped him so she could do it herself (resulting in her punching Hans off the ship). Although the two have no actual interaction with each other during the film, (other than Kristoff nearly punching Hans after Arendelle is thawed), it is evident that Kristoff is aware of Hans' betrayal and attempt to kill both sisters and hates Hans, especially after he hurt and betrayed Anna, though Hans' view of Kristoff is unknown, though it can be presumed in the coloring book and novelization that he sees Kristoff as an impediment to his plans. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Ice Harvesting is a seasonal occupation that does best during the summer months; men who take up such jobs often have problems finding enough money to live on during their 'off' season. It is implied that Kristoff has no permanent place of residence and is financially challenged. *Across Europe, there are stories of Changelings and Fetches - when Trolls steal a human child and replace them, sometimes with fairies, and sometimes a log of enchanted wood that becomes 'sick' and dies. The stories include that the Trolls were particuarly attracted to blond hair and beauty, and often treated the stolen child as one of their own. In return, they gave the child (sometimes the Changeling; sometimes the Fetch) gifts such as strength, stamina, or an affinity for the wild. This is very similar to what happened to Kristoff, which would make him a Fetch (the stolen child). *According to the director/writer Jennifer Lee, Kristoff is 21, the same age as Elsa. *It should be noted that Kristoff's current design is much like an early design for Flynn Rider from Tangled, known as "Bear Flynn" or "Bastion". That design was bulky, largely-built, and that version of Flynn Rider was sweet and charming. Later, Flynn became suave and dashing, while Kristoff is sweet and introverted, but both are of the Loner archetype. *Both Kristoff's voice actor (Jonathan Groff) and Elsa's voice actress (Idina Menzel) have been recurring characters on the FOX television series Glee. Groff played a character named Jesse St. James, a love interest to the character of Rachel Berry. Menzel played Rachel's mother, and the vocal coach of Jesse's Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. *Although it was not mentioned in the film, Kristoff's last name, Bjorgman, was confirmed in the Essential Guide. In Scandinavian, 'Bjorg' means 'help' or 'salvation'. *Kristoff is the first Disney Prince to be based on a female character, as he's based on the Robber Girl from The Snow Queen. From the original story, the Robber Girl's the one who helps Gerda (who the protagonist Anna is based on) through her journey, and she also has a pet reindeer. *Due to time, a scene featuring Kristoff climbing, using his pickaxe all over the mountain cliffs, was deleted. *Kristoff is the second Disney Prince to have blond hair, with the first being John Smith from Pocahontas. *Kristoff's the second Disney Prince to be an orphan, after Flynn Rider from Tangled, although while Flynn grew up in an orphanage, Kristoff was raised by trolls. *Kristoff is the second Disney Prince who does not have a love song and a romantic duet with his love interest, with the first being Li Shang. His duet was cut out from the movie due to plot and timing constraints, according to Jennifer Lee. *Kristoff is the third Disney Prince to be shown as a child onscreen, with the first being Prince Phillip, and the second being Aladdin. *He is the third Prince to not marry his Princess directly at the film's end, with the first being Aladdin, and the second being John Smith. Anna and Kristoff might, however, get married in the future, as that's happened to other Disney Princesses (Jasmine, Mulan and Rapunzel, respectively). *Kristoff is actually a variation of the name "Christopher". In Norway, the spelling is "Kristoffer", and it is a very popular name. *Apparently, Kristoff does not have very good hygiene; in one of his voice-overs for Sven, "Sven" admits Kristoff does not smell better than a reindeer. Also, the trolls mentions in the song "Fixer Upper" that "though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly" and how he "tinkles in the woods" and "has a couple of bugs." He also shares carrots with Sven, allowing Sven to take a bite, then taking a bite himself - when he is seen briefly in Arendelle with Sven, Sven takes the whole carrot in his mouth, but Kristoff tells him to share. Sven then spits part of the carrot out (now saliva-covered), and Kristoff takes a bite from it. *Kristoff 'dubs' Sven saying "People will beat you and hurt you and cheat you; every one of them's bad, except you." Sven seems to agree. This strongly suggests that Kristoff has had some very bad experiences with humans. *In the credits of Frozen, there is a disclaimer which states that Kristoff's views are his own views and do not represent the views of the filmmakers or The Walt Disney Company as inferred from this quote: "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Anna then states that Hans is a prince, implying he wouldn't do such a thing. Kristoff's response is "All men do it." The disclaimer reads as follows: The views and opinions by Kristoff in the film that all men eat their boogers are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Similarities to other Disney Characters *Kristoff also has many things in common with Prince Naveen from The Princess and the Frog: **Both of them make deals with their respective princesses for help navigating an unfamiliar area in return for something they want. (Kristoff helps Anna reach the North Mountain after she agrees to replace the sled he lost, while Naveen enlists Tiana's help in getting out of the swamp and promises in turn to give her the money to purchase her restaurant.) **Both of them gradually fall in love on their journeys, but decide to put it aside and go along with previous engagements so their love interests can be happy. (Kristoff returns Anna to Arendelle so she can go through with her engagement to Hans, who he assumes is her true love, while Naveen resolves to marry Charlotte La Bouff so that he can buy Tiana her restaurant.) **Incidentally, neither Tiana nor Anna is aware of her respective prince's feelings for her until she is told by other companions. (Ray revealed to Tiana that Naveen intended to propose to her, while Olaf revealed to Anna that Kristoff left her with Hans because he loved her.) *Kristoff is similar to Robert from Enchanted, because Anna must spend time with him away from Hans (whom she believes to be her true love), and realizes she is in love with Kristoff instead. In Enchanted, Giselle must spend time away from Prince Edward with Robert, and falls in love with Robert during her stay. **Both return to save the heroines when they learn about the danger they were in. **Both finally get to be with the heroine at the end. *Kristoff has a few similarities to Aladdin. **Both are orphans. **Both have an animal for a best friend (Abu for Aladdin, Sven for Kristoff). **Both have poor origins. *Kristoff bears some similarities to Flynn Rider: **They both go on a journey with the princess because of a bargain between them. **Kristoff and Flynn fell in love with Anna and Rapunzel along the way. **Both have an animal companion during the trip (though Sven liked Kristoff since childhood, compared to Flynn and Maximus being enemies at the beginning). **They both prefer to work alone. External Links * *Frozen Wiki: Kristoff *Hero Wiki: Kristoff References de:Kristoff Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Princes Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Princes Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Iconic characters